When Two Stars Meet
by cali is not dead
Summary: Skyflower is your average klutzy she-cat. Leafdapple is your ordinary sarcastic fellow tomcat. What isn't regular about these two is their twisted, long history of each other. What will you make of this story?
1. Part 1

_**AN: Well, this is most certainly new. This is the product of a collab between me and a dear friend of mine; Amy Is On a Sugar Rush, or just Amy. It's basically going to be a collection of stories we have for both of our ocs, and whatever else we come up with. Not sure if this will be a huge success, and it is the first collab I've done, so I'm excited to see how it turns out!**_

* * *

Leafdapple is a sarcastic tom-cat with brutal snarky remarks and snide smirks.

Skyflower is an innocent young she-cat who's energetic and as bubbly as one can possibly.

So how in the name of StarClan did these two get together?

 **~ When Two Stars Meet ~**

It was an awfully warm new-leaf morning, dew misting away and evaporating fast into the buzzing air.

A slim silver figure emerged from the warrior's den, her bright blue eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness.

Suddenly, a flash of brown fur jumped on her, making the silver she-cat cry out in shock more than pain as the cat landed on top of her. They glared at each other for a moment, eyes burning-

The brown tomcat burst into laughing. "I got you _again_!"

The silver she-cat squirmed. "Get off of me, you weigh twice as much as me!" She snapped, but she was laughing too. She slithered out of his grip, her face bright from laughing. "You can catch me, but not forever!"

The brown tomcat mock-snarled. "I'll get you right now!" and spun towards her. "You're mine, Skyflower!"

"Meep!" Skyflower squeaked, barely escaping him. "Catch me if you can, Leafdapple!" Together, they ran, chasing each other into the woods like they were day old kits.

Leafdapple sprinted ahead of Skyflower, using all of his energy to try and cut her off, somehow failing and tripping on his own paws, falling face-first into the dirt.

Skyflower skidded to a halt, and turned around after hearing an awfully loud _thump_. She then noticed Leafdapple sprawled on the floor and started laughing again. " _Ha_! I win!" she said triumphantly. "For the first time!"

Leafdapple groaned,"Why are you laughing? Something really hurts…" he mumbled, spitting out some dirt, and what looked to be a leaf.

Skyflower immediately stopped laughing and padded to his side. "Where are you hurt?" she asked worriedly. "If you're really injured, we can take you to Blizzardfur or Branchfall-"

"I don't think so... just... come here for a moment.." he murmured, trying to adjust a leg.

Skyflower obliged, moving closer. "You don't think so?" she murmured, close enough to not have to talk at a normal level. "What do you need me for?"

Leafdapple suddenly reached up with both his paws and knocked Skyflower down, him hovering right above her. "I win," he smirked.

Skyflower gaped at him, then pouted. "That's not fair," she whined, pawing at his chest. "You cheated."

"You laughed at me when I fell earlier, seems only fair," he teased, laying down on top of her. "This just seems like the right payback."

Skyflower's breath hitched as he laid his body weight on her. "H-hey, and then I got scared! You can't manipulate my emotions like th-that," she stuttered, thinking strangely enough of all the body heat being emitted from him to her.

"Yet here we are, me manipulating your emotions," he purred, nuzzling her chest as he spoke. "It's so simple, yet easy."

Skyflower couldn't help but let out a slight groan. "Well, it gets annoying, seeing how I'm so easy to manipulate while you're so… I can't even think of the word right now. Can you stop nuzzling me? It's stopping me from thinking straight," she flustered, her heart pounding. _Is he going to stop_?

Leafdapple purred, softly nipping her neck. "I will, soon enough," he murmured, letting out a small chuckle.

Skyflower thought the thunder of her blood was going to deafen her; the nips he was giving her were tickling and pleasant at the same time. "S-soon enough?" she whispered, her eyes lowered. "Leafdapple-"

"Yes, that's my name. What do you request from me?" he asked, looking up from his nips, not stopping, but slowing. "I can answer almost any question."

"W- what are you going to do to me?" she whispered. "You're- on top of me, and then you're nuzzling me, and the nips, Oh StarClan, the _nips_ \- it doesn't add up. Are you planning something?" she tilted her head. "I've known you long enough to know you don't do things for no reason."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who knows?" he said softly, giving her nips a bit more often than before.

Skyflower's head went back this time; a soft whimper escaped from her mouth. She didn't know if she wanted him to stop or continue. _If I let him continue, what will it lead to_?

Leafdapple purred, twining his tail around Skyflowers. "Well, I say we've been doing this long enough... Maybe," he said, returning to his nips.

Skyflower shifted underneath him. "Are you just going to lay on me and _nip_ me?" she asked incredulously. "We could be hunting right now, or doing something more important for the Clan…"

Leafdapple looked at her, a happy expression on his face. "Well, we're enjoying the company of each other, isn't that important enough?" he asked, then coughing. "Great, now I sound sappy," he grumbled.

" _Not if it's only thing you want to do to me,_ " something inside her said, and not realizing she had actually said that out loud.

Loudly.

Very, very loudly.

Leafdapples ears twitched, "So, basically, this cuddle time we have to ourselves is basically an annoyance?" he asked, tilting his head.

" _Just to cuddle, though_?" that part of her replied, before Skyflower realized in horror what she had been saying. "I- I'm so sorry," she spoke, fast and panicky. "I think I indicated to something you won't want- can you get off me now?" she said bluntly.

"O-oh. Ok then," he said, getting off of her and walking off, "I'll go hunt, I'll tell you if I see anything." He stalked off, away from Skyflower.

"Wait! Leafdapple!" she cried, running over to him. "I- I didn't mean it like _that_ , I'm sorry!"

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked, turning around to look her in the eyes.

Skyflower stopped. "I _said_ I didn't mean it like that! Why'd you have to stalk off like that?" she sounded a bit bewildered, her fur mussed up from his nuzzling and nipping.

"Oh, you said it yourself. We have more important things to do, me nuzzling you comes second before the Clan," he said, shrugging slightly.

"That doesn't mean I didn't like it. And that _definitely_ didn't mean I didn't want it," Skyflower shot back boldly.

"So, basically, you want it but don't at the same time?" he asked, obviously teasing her now. "Seems a bit weird, don't you think?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Skyflower replied. " _Don't. Stop."_

Leafdapple purred, "Well, that's all I needed to hear," he said, nuzzling her softly.

Skyflower purred, making her body gently vibrate.

He gave her a small nip on her neck, purring softly.

Skyflower shuddered, a ripple spreading throughout her body.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked softly looking up at Skyflower with a content purr.

Skyflower shrugged. "Well… I'm not sure. Maybe we could go hunting, like you were going to do?" she suggested, her tail twitching at Leafdapples nips.

Leafdapple yawned, pulling away from the she-cat and stretched. "Well, I'm up for going hunting anyday, so, are going to hunt?"


	2. Part 2

_I'm not sure when it all happened._

 _For me, it just seemed like a twist of fate, or possibly a new path to a new adventure. Learning to love someone was hard for me, especially when I realized_ who _I was crushing on._

 _It was my best friend._

 _We had been friends for years now, since we were apprentices, and I'd only ever considered him as a friend._

 _He's strong where I'm weak._

 _Could he possibly like me?_

 _The she-cat who can't do anything right, paired up with a gorgeous tom like him?_

 _It's impossible. It doesn't work._

 _It's better off if I don't ruin the relationship we already have._

In the heart of HeightClan's territory, one fine new-leaf day, Skyflower was attempting a full recovery from a gash on her left hind leg in the medicine cat's den. She had accidentally scraped herself when she took a fall and hit a few sharp rocks. It didn't do much, as surprising as it was, but it left a nasty, deep cut on her leg.

Leafdapple poked his head into the medicine cat's den, his eyes darting around, looking for Skyflower. When he finally lay his eyes on her he sighed. "So, how's the cut doing?" he asked her.

Skyflower glanced up, and her blue eyes brightened. "Leafdapple! Thank StarClan, I think I was going to die of boredom here." She shifted her body position so she could show off her injured leg. The cut was covered in cobwebs. "It doesn't really hurt anymore, but Blizzardfur told me I still needed herbs and went to get some." She raised her eyebrows. "He also told me not to have any visitors."

Leafdapple smiled, a small purr escaping his throat as he glanced at the injury. "Well, at least you're doing well, and do you really think I care on what Blizzardfur thinks?" he said, sitting down next to her.

Skyflower paused, pretending to think. "I don't think you care of what anyone really thinks, honestly," she replied, grinning cheekily. "You always do things your not supposed to do. I suppose I should kick you out right now so you won't "prevent" me from healing."

Leafdapple looked at her with a faked shocked expression. "Me? Prevent you from healing? Why would you ever think that? The worst I could do is just put you to sleep with my _charming_ voice," he teased.

Skyflower simply snorted. "Anyway, what's up? Just here to pay me a visit or just here so that when Blizzardfur comes back you get to be injured along with me?"

"Maybe, but then again, maybe I could just be visiting my friend and checking in on her?" he purred, sitting down right next to her.

Skyflower moved her leg back into her body so she was curled up again. "Maybe this and maybe that. You're such a mystery," she replied, flicking him with her tail. "Checkup's over, Leafdapple. I'm doing fine, and I'll probably be right back outside by tomorrow. So be paitent."

Leafdapple let out a chuckle at her flick, lightly cuffing her on the ear with his paw. "Well, maybe I want to stay so I can talk with you?" he said in a teasing tone.

Skyflower gasped in mock shock at his cuff. "Don't hurt the injured, Leafdapple!" she said, laughing. "What's there to talk about? Is Jayspring okay? Last time I saw him, he seemed pretty frantic," she added rolling her crystal-blue eyes.

Leafdapple gave a small shrug. "When I saw Jayspring earlier he looked fine, still a bit paranoid, but overall, he was fine. Probably he's just worried about you?" he said, letting out a yawn as he lay down.

"He worries too much about me," Skyflower sighed. "I was just being clumsy again. He should be cool with it; he's acting as if I'm going to die." Her tail twitched.

"Well, at least he wasn't acting like me, I shiver every time I think about how sad and sappy I looked," he said with a disgusted face.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying." Skyflower looked confused. "You're sad and sappy for _what_?"

"When you came here with that injury? Don't you remember?" he asked, looking at her with a tilted head.

Skyflower blinked. "Well, to be honest, it _did_ hurt a lot, and I couldn't even walk," she admitted. "You had to help me walk to the medicine cat's den."

"But… I was acting way different. I was acting like a kit, not a fully grown warrior..." he mumbled.

Skyflower looked stung. "You- you were upset because you were worried about me?" Her eyes darkened. "You were mad at yourself because you cared about me?"

"I was upset at myself, I should've been there to help you, before you got injured.. Y'know?" he said, "Plus, I thought you'd hate me…" he added under his breath.

"Hate you for what? Not being there at the right time? You can't prevent that, Leafdapple. Why would you think I'd hate you?" she asked, her tail twitching furiously, a sign of anguished, confused feelings.

"Because I could've helped you! I was there the same time you were, I just went off because I wanted to. Instead of being there to help you, I went off to get some food for myself," he told her, shaking his head slightly.

"Pfft, food before friends, am I right?" Skyflower poked him to show she wasn't serious. "And you couldn't have known that. And I couldn't hate you. I never could. Even… even when that… that day came, the day you pushed me away. I _wanted_ to hate you, I wanted to hate you so badly it burned. But I couldn't." She gazed at him. "I never could."

Leafdapple let out a small purr at her comment, leaning against her. "Well, I still feel guilty about it, I still feel as if I could've made the injury less worse than it is already…" he mumbled.

Skyflower frowned. "StarClan, Leafdapple, I had no idea you were feeling this way… it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Trust me, you're only going to drag yourself deeper in that hole you've made if you do." She shifted herself uncomfortably. "I fell on some rocks. How would you stop that?"

Leafdapple sighed, "I couldn't have stopped it, but I could have helped you fall on some less rocks, I don't know, I just feel bad," he said, sighing and staring at the floor beneath him.

Skyflower stared at him. "Okay, I'm going to give my honest opinion here- you honestly sound like me now. Please stop acting depressed, it's making me worry now."

Leafdapple let out a chuckle, nudging her slightly. "Alright, alright. I'll stop, maybe next time when you're injured I get injured along with you, just so I can annoy you while we're healing."

Skyflower laughed, extremely glad the mood had brightened. Suddenly, her heart began pounding twice as hard. Her blood began to rumble, nearly so loud she could barely hear herself. It was as if someone had simply turned on an unknown part of her body. Her laugh began stuttering and faint as she choked, her body turning cold and sweaty. _What in the name of StarClan is happening to me_?

Leafdapple turned to look at his friend, his head tilted slightly, "Skyflower? Are you alright?" he asked, nudging her slightly with a paw. "You don't look so good, do you need me to bring someone over?"

Leafdapple's nudging didn't help either; if anything, it made it worse. Skyflower forced a smile. "Nah, I'm f-f-fine." She wiggled away from his touch, hyper aware of his close presence.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could go get some water for you-"

"Y-Yes, please!" she replied quickly, basically shoving him out the den. "A-and take y-your t-time!"

He let out a small yelp when he was pushed out the den, looking behind him to stare at Skyflower with a gaze that could mean anything, and padded off.

Suddenly, all of her senses shut down, and a strange feeling- relief? Giddiness?- filled her. Skyflower sat there, her tail lashing now. Suddenly, it all dawned on her. The truth came crashing down on her, all at once; _she had a crush on her best friend._

Leafdapple poked his head into the den one last time, "You sure you don't need any herbs?" he asked again, his ear twitching slightly.

Strangely enough, Skyflower had crawled in a small, dark corner of the medicine cat's den, attempting to figure out 1) what was wrong with her, 2) why she was feeling this way, and 3) trying to figure out how to calm herself. Her head jerked up. "Ah, no! I t-told you, Blizzardfur's getting s-s-some, remember?" she tittered nervously.

Leafdapple slowly padded inside the den, "Are you _really_ feeling well? You normally would be fine, sending me off for _water?_ Really?" he said, his tail lashing behind him lazily.

"Y-you _a-asked_ ," she muttered, heat racing through her body. _Please go away, please go away_ -

Leafdapple stepped closer, "Well, why would you tell me to take my time? It wouldn't really be an issue if I came back quickly, correct?" he asked, taking another step.

"B-b-because?" Even to her, it sounded lame. Skyflower inwardly winced.

"Because what?" he said again, another step closer.

"I-" _What do I say? Oh, because I'm experiencing first-time crushing and I don't want you near me so I can freak out?_

Another step closer, and he was only a few tail-lengths away from Skyflower, his tail twitching irritably. "So? What is it?"

"BecauseIdon'tthinkit'sagoodidea," she blurted out, as fast as she could.

"You don't think what's a good idea?" he asked, sitting down in front of her.

Skyflower pressed her lips into a thin line. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell you why."

"Why? Is there something I shouldn't be knowing about?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm feeling nauseous," Skyflower responded honestly. "It's- stopping me from thinking correctly." She shunned her face away from him.

"So, you need herbs then." he said, his tail tip twitching a tiny bit, "Not water, herbs."

"I don't need herbs," Skyflower murmured. "No herb can cure what I'm having right now." She exhaled lightly, then turned her body away from him, curling up and facing the wall.

Leafdapple walked up to her and placed a paw on her torso, "Alright then, you want me to get anything for you?" he asked, sighing heavily.

Skyflower eyes widened as she felt his paw on her. "N-not a-a-a-anything," she replied hoarsely, reverting back to stuttering instead of talking.

"I'll stay here, just to watch over you, is that ok with you?" he asked, his paw still on her torso.

"S-sure," she muttered, her tail twitching madly again.

With a nod he lay down next to her yawning a tiny bit. "Tell me if you're feeling worse, ok?"

Skyflower squirmed. "With you next to me, I feel as if I'm on fire," she whispered, so quietly she could barely catch her own words.

"Maybe you have a fever then," he teased, pressing against her softly.

Skyflower flushed heatedly, feeling his fur pressing against her body; her breathing caught. "U-u-um-"

"Wow, your fur is pretty soft, I should use you as my nest from now on," he teased again, purring softly as he snuggled closer.

Skyflower felt herself blush furiously. "L-Leafdapple, th-that c-c-came o-out wr-wrong," she whispered, coughing slightly.

"I personally don't see anything wrong with what I just said, it's a little compliment, that's all." He placed his tail around his body, sighing heavily.

Skyflower huffed. "Y-you called me fluffy, basically," she teased, fluffing out her fur to show off, her body slowly cooling down.

"I know I did," he replied, snuggling closer to her as he felt her get fluffier. "It's easy to know why I called you fluffy."

Skyflower let out a giggle. "Fluffy," she said, testing out the word, then shook her head. "No. Please keep calling me Skyflower."

"I'll keep calling you Skyflower, until I get the chance to tease you about something," he purred.

Skyflower froze. _What will he do if he finds out I'm crushing on him?_

 _Will he hate me? Leave me alone? Start_ gossiping _about me_? Skyflower felt blood rush from her face, paling at the thought.


	3. Part 3

_It just came out the blue- well, not really._

 _It started as a small prick, just something that I had hardly noticed._

 _But the more I spent time with her, that prick became a claw, then a rock, and now it's a boulder._

 _It's hard to believe really, someone like me falling for someone like her, there's barely anything in our personalities that we share, but yet, here I am._

 _Falling in love with her._

It was a warm new-leaf day in HeightClan, just the sort of day where you'd want to just lay down and sleep, or just enjoy the weather. Meanwhile, Skyflower and Leafdapple burst from the forest, each carrying two pieces of prey, Skyflower carrying a vole and squirrel, Leafdapple another squirrel and sparrow.

"I'm telling you, I wasn't just looking at the river for half the patrol, I was hunting! I just couldn't find any prey," he grumbled, dropping his prey in the fresh-kill pile.

Skyflower squinted at him, dropping her prey as well before poking him. "I just want to let you know you're a _horrible_ liar," she informed him, smirking.

"Alright, if I'm lying, what would've I been doing during the hunt?" he said, flicking her when he felt her poke him.

Skyflower chuckled. "Sitting there hoping the prey would be so attracted by your _stunning_ looks to fall into yours claws to be at your very presence, obviously."

He gasped, looking at her in genuine shock, "How did- I mean, why would I-" he stuttered, a paw pressed against his chest.

" _I'm kidding_ ," Skyflower laughed, then noticed his shocked expression. "Wait, you _did that_?"

Leafdapple coughed, hoping to relieve some of the heat he was suddenly getting, "N-no! I wouldn't- I would never just- Why would you think that!" he cried, tripping over his own words.

"Geez, I was kidding." Skyflower flicked him with her tail tip. "You okay? You sound like you're choking on a piece of your-" she snorted. "-ego." But her eyes held genuine worry.

He gulped, suddenly wondering why his heart had seemed to jump when she asked the question. He coughed again, "Oh, u-uh yeah I'm.. I'm fine," he managed to sputter, his tail twitching nervously.

Skyflower looked at him nervously. "Uh, okay?" it came out more like a question, a hint of disbelief. "You sound flustered. Are you feeling alright? Do you need Blizzardfur?" she meowed, pressing herself against him to check if he had a fever or anything.

"No, I'm fine, I swear," he said, breathing in deeply, then he felt her press against him and he nearly burst out in flames. He could feel something in his stomach, and he could _swear_ that something was stuck in his throat.

"Well, too bad, I don't believe you. So I'm going to drag you into your nest and make sure you get some sleep. Maybe you over-exhausted yourself," she mused, walking to the warrior's den. She turned and offered him a sweet smile. "You coming?"

"Y-yeah. I'm coming," he said, padding after her, sighing in a tone that sounded like... _Bliss?_

Skyflower was waiting for him inside, already snuggled up on a nest. She glance up and smiled, and patting the moss nest next to her. "Right over here, buddy."

Leafdapple nodded, "Y-yeah. Al-alright," he said, laying in the nest she was patting, and the feeling he was experiencing nearly _doubled._ He felt his pelt get burning hot, and his heart seemed to jump everywhere it shouldn't, and he let out a small whine.

Skyflower watched him, her silver pelt bristling at his whine. "Okay, seriously; what's going on with you? Ever since we came back, you've been acting, I dunno, _weird_."

"I'm not acting weird! Y-you're acting weird!" he said, though he couldn't deny the facts, something _was_ happening to him, and he felt something pop in his head as he figured it out.

 _Oh no._

 _Don't tell me._

 _Don't tell me I'm in love._

 _Please don't tell me I'm in love._

He turned to Skyflower, and gulped, _I'm in love. Oh no._ He breathed in and out quickly, trying to make sense of his feelings.

Skyflower didn't notice, being the ignorant she-cat she was once again, and rolled on her back, exposing her creamy white stomach and yawned, stretching her legs and paws so they stuck right into the air. "Alright, well, get some sleep, you'll feel better later, and if you don't, you're going straight to Blizzardfur's."

"Y-yes Skyflower," he said, sighing as he closed his eyes. He couldn't figure out why or how it all started, when he started to fall for her,

Skyflower nodded, closing her eyes and rolling back on her side, her body so close to Leafdapple's her fur was just brushing the tips of his. Her facial muscles relaxed as sleep took hold of her; she looked incredibly peaceful and innocent when she slept.

Leafdapple opened his eyes for a brief second, and his eyes fell on Skyflower. He let out a love-struck sigh as he pressed himself against the she-cat, closing his eyes as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Leafdapple! Leafdapple, get up!"

Leafdapple gasped as he woke up, "I swear I didn't bring the kits outside!" he cried, breathing in heavily.

Skyflower was bent over him, looking at him weirdly. She had been trying to wake him up and now was on top of him, pawing at his face. "It's past morning! You have to get up- everyone already left."

"Left? Left for where?" he asked, crawling out from under her, "Patrols?"

"No, you idiot, they left because they woke up. I stayed here, trying to wake you up." She rolled her eyes. "What's this about bringing the kits outside?"

"O-oh. J-just a dream," he said, coughing as he said it. "Nothing to worry about, ok?"

" _The_ kits though?" Skyflower teased, arching an eyebrow. "Are you talking about _your_ kits?"

"Ye- No! Who would I have kits with, you?" he tried joking, only to realize what he said and squeaked, "U-uh not like it m-means anything, r-right?"

"O-oh," Skyflower meowed. Then she smirked, leaning closer to him. "So does that mean-?"

"D-does what m-mean? What is it su-supposed t-to mean?" he coughed, looking up at her.

Skyflower smiled at him cheekily before pushing him off the nest. "Come on, rise and shine, Leafdapple. We've got a great day to enjoy!" she marched out, completely avoiding answering his question.

"Sk-Skyflower! Answer the question!" he said, running after her, "I need an answer!"

Skyflower paused waiting for him to catch up, her eyes gleaming. "Y-y-e-e-s?" she sang, stretching out the word, smiling at him.

Leafdapple felt his heart leap into the air when he heard her answer, but all that came out his mouth was a purr, he didn't even realize he purred. "U-uh, I n-needed an an-answer," he said, swallowing something stuck in his throat.

"An answer to what?" Skyflower put on an innocent act, her eyes wide and her voice high, but she was smirking the entire time.

"An answer to the question I asked you literally three minutes ago!" he said, managing not to let himself spurt out anything he would regret.

"Ah, are you still thinking about the 'so does that mean'?" Skyflower asked, tilting her head. "It means, dude, did you just ask me if we had _kits_ together?"

" _What?!_ " he exclaimed, nearly collapsing on the ground, not nearly actually, just flat out collapsing on the ground. When he popped back up on his paws,he was was stuttering, "B-but, I j-j-just said it was a d-dream! Wh-why would you g-get that idea?!"

"I know you were dreaming, I just find it funny you were dreaming about our _kits_ ," Skyflower said, but then dropped the act, her tail tip twitching. "Hey, if I- if I'm making you uncomfortable… just tell me…"

"What? N-no, you're just making me feel.." he searched for the word, "Flustered." He coughed and managed to stand still, "It's just- never mind, it's all just one big act to get me flustered." he said, sighing.

Skyflower snorted. "Now you know how it feels," she mumbled, then straightened, putting her tail tip to his shoulder. "So what do you want to do now, _mate_?" she teased.

Leafdapple nearly fainted right there, but kept still. "U-uh, I w-was thinking w-we go h-h-hunt?" he suggested shakily, praying to Starclan that the feeling of being flustered would pass.

Skyflower nodded cheerfully. "Alright then! Want to have a race?" she said.

Leafdapple shrugged, "I-i guess?" he said, preparing himself to purposefully lose. "But first, could we just grab something to eat?"

Skyflower nodded. "Sure, whatever you need! Speaking of which- are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Never better," he quickly said, dashing off to the fresh-kill pike and grabbing himself a fat bird.

Skyflower glanced at him curiously before following. She selected a simple squirrel and settled into a sitting position, taking a bite, her eyes still on Leafdapple, their blue irises questioning.

Leafdapple ate his food slowly, letting out a love-struck sigh as he ate, his mind clouded with confusion, yet it felt clear. It was confusing to him, but he didn't mind. It was simple, he loved her, or he didn't. Right?

 _But does she love me in return?_

 _Probably not, shouldn't get my hopes up too high._


	4. Part 4

_**AN: So, fun fact, this story is actually based on a roleplay on a forum called Rule of Three. The link to it is on my profile, so if any of y'all want to check it out, go right ahead!**_

* * *

It was early morning, and Skyflower yawned from her nest, stretching as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. The pale yellow sunlight filtered in, and she rose tiredly, not bothering to groom her fur, or at least make herself seem presentable and she stumbled out, narrowing her eyes to accommodate to the bright sunshine.

Leafdapple groaned from inside the den, following Skyflower out the den, but he groomed himself to at least look good. "So, rough night?" he asked, pressing against his mate.

"More like rough morning," she grumbled, her eyes still heavy from sleep. "I didn't get much sleep last night either." She blinked sleepily, her fur gathered in silver clumps.

"You didn't get sleep either? Thought I was the only one," he murmured, licking her cheek softly.

Skyflower felt herself heat up. "W-well, you weren't," she retorted, then closed her eyes against the brisk cold and shivered, her small frame shuddering.

He went on to groom her, trying to smooth the clumps of fur that annoyed him slightly. "So," he started, "What's our plan for today?" he asked, working hard to get her to look somewhat good.

"I dunno," she replied, feeling him groom her. "Yeah, thanks," she said. "I was too lazy to do that on my own- sorry," she added sheepishly. "I must look horrid."

"Love, you _always_ look horrid," he joked, finishing up his grooming of her and sighing, leaning against her.

"Tch! True enough," Skyflower said, ignoring the way his comment stung her. "You're the pretty out of the two of us."

"You're the cuter one though," he said, nuzzling her neck softly, "And you're the more… level-headed one."

"Except wh-when y-you d-do that," She muttered, flushing slightly. "Then I- I pretty much st-start losing a-all of my a-apparent l-level-headedness."

Leafdapple let out a small purr, nipping her neck just a tiny bit. "Ah, you mean when I do this?" he teased.

"Th-that's e-e-even worse," She groaned, feeling like she was melting. "S-stop it, we're n-not a-alone..."

"So let's head into the forest where I can do this until we have to head back," he purred, continuing to nip her.

Skyflower let out a contented purr before saying, "Okay, okay, get off me now. We'd better get on with it then- _I- I m-meant h-hunting! N-not th-the-!_ " she flustered, realizing what she had said and how it had come out.

Leafdapple let out a purr, "Oh sure, yeah, ' _hunting.'_ Ok then, I'll love to do 'hunting,' he teased, licking her neck, combining it with a nip.

Skyflower stood there, feeling his head bump her jawline. "When you're finished," she said teasingly. "I'd like to get a move on, thank you very much."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be done showering you with my affection and love soon," he purred, sighing as he kept on nuzzling and nipping her.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her tail and yelped, feeling feline teeth take hold on it. She pulled away from Leafdapple, and came muzzle-to-muzzle with a smirking Jayspring. "You guys done, or should I just sit there at wait 'til you seem fit to join me?"

Skyflower whacked him lightly. "Wait until _you_ get a mate and let's see what happens."

Leafdapple chuckled, "If he could even _get_ a she-cat to like him," he joked, "I think we're good to go Jayspring. Lead the way."

Skyflower snorted; Jayspring rolled his eyes and he trooped into the forest, the two mates trailing behind him.

Skyflower glanced at Leafdapple. "You don't have to be so hard on him, even if it is the truth." She whispered the last part, glancing at Jayspring.

Leafdapple shrugged, "He knows I'm just teasing him, and he knows that," he said.

Skyflower looked worried. "Don't make him dislike you more- I swear, every moment I'm with him, he has to at least _once_ complain about you." She sighed, glancing over at Jayspring.

"Oh? What does he say about me?" he asked, tilting his head slightly, "I can only imagine good things," he purred contently, nuzzling her.

Skyflower couldn't help but laugh. "That's about as likely as me growing wings and flying off into StarClan."

"Oh why must you say such things, surely he must be able to say some _good_ things about me? Maybe on how strong and handsome I am?" he teased.

"Jayspring's not gay, if that's what you're indicating. The only cat who probably admires that- and I'm just being honest- is me," she replied, flushing a bit.

"Oh but wouldn't it be fun to think about it?" he said, sighing a tiny bit. "But you're right, what _has_ he been saying about me?"

"Well, he's been saying how you're not worth it." Her eyes searched him. "He's been saying a lot of things- I think he's jealous, to be honest."

"Well, I can't blame him. If he ended up with you, I'd be jealous too," Leafdapple said, looking at Jayspring, "But despite our differences, I like to think of him as a friendly rival more than anything.

"Oh, Jayspring and I, it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Believe me, there was a time where I think… it doesn't matter," she ended abruptly. "It just didn't work out."

"Mmm, I couldn't see it happening either, not just because I'm your mate, it just doesn't sit well for me." He pawed the ground a tiny bit.

"It doesn't… well, of course it doesn't." Skyflower sighed uneasily. "When I did feel that way- it made me uncomfortable. Unlike you. When I figured I liked you, it made me uncomfortable, but in a right sense, if you understand what I'm saying."

"So, I made you uncomfortable, but you could handle it, but Jayfeather made you uncomfortable, but you couldn't handle it?" Leafdapple summarized.

"No, it's more like _liking_ Jayspring made me uncomfortable, because I've always viewed him as a brother. I couldn't handle my emotions towards you though, which is why I always turn into a stuttering idiot whenever you should bless me with your presence."

"Well, that makes me quite happy," he purred, nipping her neck slightly. "I'm quite happy knowing that I make you feel like that."

"Well, it concerns me that I don't make you feel that way. Either that or you just can control your feelings better," Skyflower replied, eyes averted to the ground.

"Oh I can control my emotions better, unlike you I am not ticklish in the neck, the one spot that can make me lose control is _there._ "

"Well, isn't that everyone's weakness?" Skyflower murmured, shrugging slightly, her shoulder bumping him.

"Well, some are less resistant and some are. I know for sure Branchfall doesn't like anyone _except_ Shellheart, whose dead so-" he said, "Not to sound rude or anything.

"It's not rude," Skyflower replied. "I suppose I'm not the very resistant type, am I?"

"Seeing how you moan every time I nip or nuzzle you I'd like to agree with you."

"Dude, the only reason i do that is because it's _you_ who's doing it." Her tail tip twitched.

"Oh why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment," he purred, nipping her on the neck a bit more often.

Skyflower flicked him as Jayspring pulled to a stop. "I smell robin; I'm going this way. Do what you want here, but you better not pull a move on her, Leafdapple." With that, Jayspring crouched and slinked away, following the scent of robin.

Leafdapple rolled his eyes, "Because I can't love my own mate," he sighed, twining his tail with Skyflowers. "Well, have fun."

"Bye, Jayspring!" Skyflower called before flicking her tail at Jayspring. "Hey. Be nice. He's just being Jayspring again. Remember what happened last time he caught us doing… um…"

"Yeah, and I didn't really mind, he was just watching us and you caught him," he purred, still nuzzling and nipping her.

"'Watching' is a weak word. "Stalking" is a better one. And I got super pissed at him for him being worried about my well being." She sighed again, more uneasily. "That isn't usually me…"

"Well, we were kind of about to, y'know _, that,_ " he said, pulling away from her slowly.

"Correction- you were going to do _that_ to me, while I was just going along with it, not really knowing what you were trying to pull off," Skyflower stated. "At least, that's probably how it appeared to Jayspring."

"Well, we were going to do _it,_ let's get that fact right. Jayspring was stalking us, and you yelled at him, why would he possibly hate me?" he asked sarcastically, shaking his head.

Skyflower played along, tapping her chin with her tail. "Gee, Leafdapple, I don't know. It can't _possibly_ be because we were going to do _that_."

"No way, maybe he's jealous?" he asked again, sitting on his haunches while he thought about it.

"M-m-a-y-b-e," Skyflower sang out, stretching out the word so it was longer than it was suppose to me. "Maaaayyybeeee!"

Leafdapple let out a laugh, "Well, look who's being sarcastic," he purred, knocking her down lightly with a paw.

Skyflower cried out as she fell, then bounced right back up, glaring at Leafdapple before whacking him none-too-lightly. "I'm not being sarcastic, buddy. I don't know whether Jayspring views me as a friend or not- but it doesn't matter, because I have a mate already…"

Leafdapple blocked the whack as he let out a chuckle. "Well, of course it does, if he doesn't view you as a friend, you have to let him down. It's as simple as that," he told her.

"I don't know, honestly, if he does or doesn't view me as a friend; although I honestly doubt it. Our relationship was always more of a brotherly-sisterly kind of bond, you know? It wasn't like ours. It never really…" Skyflower searched for the word. "... clicked."

"Ah, so basically, you're more comfortable with him being a close friend more than anything. I see now," he said, tapping the ground next to him, an invitation for her to lay next to him.

Skyflower, oblivious as can be, didn't notice. "Mhm! I don't even think it would've worked- if- if we even tried, it would have been _really_ awkward, you know?" Skyflower sighed. "To be honest, I don't expect you to."

"Ah, I can just imagine, don't worry, it'll be fine, I hope," he said, sighing heavily.

"You _hope_?" Skyflower asked. "Is- is everything okay, Leafdapple? You don't sound so good. Do you want to see Blizzardfur, or…"

"N-nah, it's fine. I- I can prom…" he muttered, sighing heavily as his head thumped the ground.

"Leafdapple? _Leafdapple_!" Skyflower cried, falling next to him, shaking him with her paws, while looking over him wildly. "No- not any wounds- it must be from dehydration then," she said, exhaling slightly. "I guess I should go get some moss." She stood up and turned, about to fetch some.

Leafdapple let out a tiny snicker as she stood, trying to quiet himself quickly.

Skyflower rushed to get some wet moss, and when she did, she hurried back, dropping the moss on her side as she turned his body upwards, facing the sky. She grabbed the moss with her teeth, leaning over him and squeezing droplets in.

Leafdapple held in snickers, still not moving to the best of his ability.

"Ahh, come on," Skyflower said, dropping the moss at her side. "Screw it. That's it." She bent down and picked him up by the scruff and began dragging him into the warrior's den. She set him as far as she could away from the sun once they were in there. She used the damp moss to dab at his forehead tenderly, watching and waiting.

Leafdapple twitched his tail a little. "G-get the moss off my head please, I'm not sick with a fever." He shifted around a little.

"Shhh, don't talk, and fine," Skyflower soothed, then shoved the moss into his mouth. "There! Now you can't talk. Go to sleep, you're suffering from dehydration, so shut up."

"I literally just drank water like, sunrise." He shifted more, taking the moss out his mouth.

" _Exactly_ ," Skyflower said triumphantly. "Anyway, you passed out, which meant you're low on energy. So you need to get some rest and regain all the energy that you've lost. Besides, I'm here to make sure you do."

He sighed, "Fine, fine, _MOM._ I'm fine, seriously." He threw the moss away, "For real."

"You sure? You kind of jus-" Slowly, it began to dawn on Skyflower. "So that's what all those weird noises you were making for. You were _laughing_ at me."

"Nooo?" he dragged out the word, "I would never!"

Skyflower's mouth tightened. "I guess you really think that that was funny, then," Skyflower said, before breaking in a small, tight smile. "Well played."

"I know, it was easy, I'm sorry," he said, stretching himself slightly.

"Easy, huh." Skyflower's tight smile stretched out wider. " _So easy, huh_." She looked everywhere except him, that odd smile still on her lips. "Because I'm that gullible, right."

Leafdapple gulped, "N-no, o-of course n-not!" he said, "Please don't hurt me.."

"Oh, I won't hurt you." Skyflower stood up, still smiling. "Okay, well, Mommy's going to go out and take a break. Don't kill yourself, because I'm sure Mommy won't be there to help you if you did." Skyflower slid out, her small frame shaking slightly.

Leafdapple let out a whine, "Oh no…" he sighed, staying in the nest, "I'm scared now…"

Skyflower ignored him, walking out into the morning sunlight. _I could use a break from him, it's like my emotions and my worries are nothing but a toy to him_ , she thought irritably, kicking the dirt. _It's like he can pick me up and use me as he pleases. What in the name of StarClan does he think I am?_ She kicked the dirt again, causing a fume to spray up before she slipped into the woods, not to find prey, but just to come there and think.

Leafdapple groaned, kicked the nest, muttering some not-so-nice words about himself under his breath, laying his head down, regretting his whole act.

She found a great, big pine tree and sat against it, leaning into his hard, solid bark. "I don't know what I am anymore," she said, talking to no one in particular. "Am I just a worry head who cares just a bit too much? Just a _little_ too much, so much it becomes funny to tease and to make fun of and to use?" Skyflower sighed. "And I ran off again. How very mature of me."

Leafdapple groaned as he got up from the nest, kicking the dirt, blinding himself accidentally. He groaned, muttering something under his breath again.

Skyflower put her head onto the forest floor and breathed it all in- pines, prey scents, water. _I wonder how prey feels when we strike. Fear? Shock?_ Skyflower shook her head, dirt flying as she did. _Did it feel used? Pathetic? I wonder…_

Leafdapple groaned, walking out of camp, tracking down Skyflower, apologies ready. _Apology number one… no, too sappy, number two? No, makes me sound more like a cunt than I already am, Starclan, this is hard…_

Skyflower heard rustling. She sprang up, her eyes widening, before leaping away, into a cluster of ferns and other various plants that were thick enough to keep her body covered. _Who is it?_

Leafdapple tracked her scent to his current location, "Skyflower? Uh, i-it's me, I want to apologize…" he murmured.

 _Well. That's even worse than an intruder,_ she thought dryly, slowly standing up from the ferns, wiping her face so it was blank, blank as the sky. "Uh-huh, and here I am." She flicked her tail. "Tah-dah."

"Well, I'm sorry then. Guess you don't want to hear it." He turned around, "I'm a terrible cat, and an even worse mate, I admit it."

"Oh, no, I want an explanation, please." Skyflower said, her tail throughly lashing. "You're not a terrible cat, you're not a bad mate, I just want to know why you did that, please."

"Because… I thought we could have fun and tease each other without any… repercussions, that we would think that it's just teasing and we could be…" he trailed off.

Skyflower stood frozen, before lowering her head, falling to the ground in a dusty heap, her small body curled up, and was shuddering very slightly.

"Skyflower?!" Leafdapple called, running beside her and nudging her slightly.

"Do you see, Leafdapple?" she whispered, her voice muffled. "Look at me. Getting mad at the littlest of things." She angrily flicked her tail, her muzzle still hidden. "Just storming off like the _immature_ cat I am. Over a little thing. I can't believe myself sometimes."

He sighed, cuddling up next to her. "It's fine, I do that myself sometimes. Usually when I get angry or upset, after I either beat up or destroy something, I head out here to dwell on my thoughts," he said softly.

"But _still_!" Her claws unsheathed suddenly, and she flexed them before sheathing them again. "I don't get _why_ I have to get angry over that- it was just a harmless joke…" she choked.

He sighed, lifting up her head with his paw. "Look at me, it's fine to be upset. Hell, if _I_ was in your paws, I'd be just about ready to explode, it's alright to be upset. Especially when you have a reason."

Skyflower cloudy blue eyes didn't meet his, just stared at his paw, before finally flicking up to his brown ones. "B-but-" she began, about to protest.

"Hey, you don't have a reason not to be mad. I'm not getting upset, I just wanted to apologize, because my actions were worthy of you being upset," he said firmly.

"O-o-okay," Skyflower said reluctantly, and with a sigh dropped her head into his chest. "I guess I forgive you then. Although you don't need my forgiveness, as you did nothing wrong." She mumbled the last part.

Leafdapple sighed, cuddling closer to Skyflower. "Yeah yeah, I did nothing wrong. Sure, and I have one hundred lives and will rule the three Clans in the forest."

Skyflower let out a small giggle at that and wiggled closer. "And you'd be a fine leader," she teased, flicking him with her tail. "And then you'd make one whole Clan and name it LeafdappleClan."

Leafdapple rolled his eyes and gave her a lick on her neck, purring intensely. "Well, as soon as I make LeafdappleClan I'm making you the deputy, you're lucky you're under the reign of such an accomplished leader like myself~"

Skyflower shuddered, a small groan escaping from her lips. "Th-the whole _Clan_ would be, hence why you would name the Clan after yourself," she joked.

" _Exactly_ my love, exactly," he purred, nudging her slightly. "Everyone would worship me, I would be amazing."

"Especially me-e-e-e~" Skyflower replied, giggling slightly, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Aww, is Skyflower feeling a bit… flustered?" he purred in her ear, giving it a tiny nip.

Skyflower's ears flicked. "I always am in your company, I usually almost am never flustered when I'm not with you. The thing is, I'm always in your company. So…"

"Well, that answers my question then, glad to hear it," he said softly, nuzzling her for a tiny bit.

"Q-question?" Skyflower asked, stumbling over her words. "Wh-what question?"

"Oh nothing~" he teased, pressing more against her.

"Aww, Leafdapple, t-tell me!" she pleaded, looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Pleeease? I won't judge. Probably."

"Exactly, probably, therefore, shall not tell my one and only love," he teased further, standing up with his tongue sticking out.

"Okay, fine, I _promise_ not to judge," she retorted, popping back up from the ground. "Come on, Leafdapple!"

"Hmm… lets see, how about, nothing but snuggle time until sundown if you want the answer?" he offered.

Skyflower flushed heatedly at the very thought. "F-f-f-fine… but you had promise too you'll tell me!"

"Good, and the question is…" he said slowly, not finishing the sentence.

Skyflower rolled her eyes. "Oh, come here, you. You want snuggle time? Fine."

Leafdapple walked to her and whispered in her ear, "How flustered are you when you're around me?"

Skyflower felt his whisper and _heard_ it, and as if to answer, she blushed from her ear tip to her tail tip. "Is very, very much a good amount?" she whispered back. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel as if every nerve in my body is on fire…"

"Well, that's simply _divine_ ," he murmured in her ear, licking his lips as he nudged her slightly.

"I- it is?" she stuttered, feeling his hot breath flutter in her ear, making her shiver slightly. "D-d-divine?"

" _Absolutely,_ " he purred huskily, nipping her neck.

Skyflower let out a long, quiet moan, her head tilting back slightly. "I- I sh-should be asking y-you that a-as well," she murmured contently.

"Oh? How flustered am I when I'm with you? Lets just say, a lot, plus even more emotions," he purred.

Skyflower took that in slowly. "What other… emotions?" she asked hesitantly, her tail swaying lazily.

"Oh you should _definitely_ know what I'm talking about," he purred, nudging her flank a tiny bit.

"What are you talking about?" Skyflower looked at him curiously. "I can't read your min- _oh._ " Skyflower, if possible, flushed even more.

"Yeah, _exactly,_ now, how shall we do this?" he purred, half joking and half… something. Hard to pinpoint exactly.

"D-d-do wh-what?" Skyflower replied quietly, guessing but wanting to know if she had guessed right.

"Oh, you know _exactly what I'm talking about,"_ he purred huskily, licking her torso a tiny bit.

Skyflower felt the small lick and let out a gasp, half surprise, and half… something. "Leafdapple, you're n-not saying that you want to-"

"Oh I think I am Skyflower, I think I am," he replied huskily.

"Y-you want it?" Skyflower's blue eyes gazed into his. "R-right n-now?"

"Yeah, I do," he huskily purred.

"O-o-h," Skyflower stuttered, a bit nervously before leaning closer and lowering herself so only he could hear. "I- I d-don't kn-know how t-to do i-it," she whispered.

He let out a chuckle, "Oh _come on,_ you know, we can take it nice and slow…" he whispered back.

"F-fine," Skyflower purred, nuzzling into him. "I- I'm all yours, then, I guess."

"Good," he said, pushing her down to the ground, tucked safely behind the cover of the bushes.


End file.
